Jeff Danna
| birth_place = Burlington, Ontario, Canada | origin = Toronto, Ontario | death_date = | genre = Film Music | occupation = Composer | instrument = Guitar | years_active = 1989–present | website = }} Jeff Danna is a Canadian composer. Early life and career Jeff Danna was born in Burlington, Ontario. A reluctant piano student at age eight, he found solace in the guitar at age eleven and began playing professionally at fifteen until a hand injury at age 21 curtailed his performance career. He subsequently began composing for films and moved to Los Angeles to continue working. Danna has created scores for a long and varied list of films. His credits include such diverse projects as the hit film adaptations of the video game/action franchises Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Silent Hill and Silent Hill: Revelation; the Ryan Gosling-Anthony Hopkins legal drama "Fracture"; "The Imaginarium of Dr. Parnassus" and "Tideland," both directed by Terry Gilliam; "Lakeview Terrace," directed by Neil LaBute; a series of films for director Brett Morgen, including "The Kid Stays in The Picture," "Chicago 10," and, most recently, the Kurt Cobain biopic "Montage of Heck"; "Closing the Ring" for director Richard Attenborough; and the cult classic "The Boondock Saints," among others. Additionally, his collaborative Orchestral Celtic albums with his brother, composer Mychael Danna, have enjoyed worldwide success and placed in the Top Ten on the Billboard chart in the United States. For television, Jeff and Mychael Danna wrote the original music for the FX series "Tyrant," which earned them both Emmy nominations in the categories of Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Original Dramatic Score) and Outstanding Original Main Title Theme Music in 2015. They were previously Emmy-nominated for "Camelot" in 2011. In 2015, Jeff and Mychael Danna worked on the score for "The Good Dinosaur" and received an Annie nomination for Outstanding Achievement, Music in an Animated Feature Production. Jeff and Mychael Danna also wrote the original score for the animated film "Storks" which was released in theatres in September 2016 and for "Billy Lynn’s Long Halftime Walk" directed by Ang Lee which opened in November 2016. In 2017 , Jeff and Mychael wrote the original score for the animated film "The Breadwinner", which had its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival in September and was released in theaters in November 2017. "The Breadwinner" was nominated for an Annie Award for best Animated Film Score, and was nominated and won the Canadian Screen Award for Film Score Of The Year. For television in 2017 , Jeff and Mychael wrote the music for "Alias Grace" for Netflix , which also garnered a nomination for a Canadian Screen Award. This year Jeff is working at DreamWorks on Guillermo Del Toro's animated project Tales of Arcadia. Filmography Film *''Onward'' (2020) (co-composer) *''The Addams Family'' (2019) (co-composer) *''The Breadwinner'' (2017) (co-composer) *''Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk'' (2016) (co-composer) *''Storks'' (2016) (co-composer) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) (co-composer) *''Kurt Cobain: Montage of Heck'' (2015) *''Anesthesia'' (2015) *''Shock Value'' (2014) *''Bad Country'' (2014) *''The Colony'' (2013) *''Silent Hill: Revelation 3D'' (2012) *''Erased'' (2012) *''Thin Ice'' (2011) *''Repeaters'' (2010) *''The Last Rites of Ransom Pride'' (2010) *''The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day'' (2009) *''Leaves of Grass'' (2009) *''Formosa Betrayed'' (2009) *''The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus'' (2009) *''The Cry of the Owl'' (2009) *''Lakeview Terrace'' (2008) *''Closing the Ring'' (2007) *''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' (2007) *''Fracture'' (2007) *''Chicago 10'' (2007) *''Silent Hill'' (2006) *''Ripley Under Ground'' (2005) *''Tideland'' (2005) *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' (2004) *''Spinning Boris'' (2003) *''The Gospel of John'' (2003) *''Ice Bound: A Woman's Survival at the South Pole'' (2003) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids'' (2003) *''Easter'' (2002) *''The Matthew Shepard Story'' (2002) *''The Kid Stays in the Picture'' (2002) *''Reversal'' (2001) *''The Grey Zone'' (2001) *''O'' (2001) *''Green Dragon'' (2001) *''Baby'' (2000) *''New Blood'' (1999) *''The Boondock Saints'' (1999) *''At Sachem Farm'' (1998) *''My Own Country'' (1998) Television *''Alias Grace'' (2017) *''Tyrant'' (2014-2015) *''Continuum'' (2012-2014) *''Camelot'' (2011) *''30 for 30'' (2010) *''Nimrod Nation'' (2007) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2004-2008) *''A Wrinkle in Time'' (2003) (TV movie) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1996-1997) *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'' (1993) References External links * * Category:1964 births Category:Animation composers Category:Best Original Score Genie and Canadian Screen Award winners Category:Canadian classical composers Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Canadian male classical composers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from Ontario Category:People from Burlington, Ontario Category:Pixar people